P3: a new journey
by yoga5631
Summary: minato arisato and minako arisato moved back to iwatodai after 10 years but little did they know that what happen next will change their live forever. rated T just in case. P3 story with some twists
1. prologue

**EDITED 12/3/2016**

* * *

 _ **Time never waits.**_

 _ **It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

 _ **You, who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be...**_

 _ **You will be given one year; go forth without falter,**_

 _ **with your heart as your guide...**_

* * *

 **monorail, outskirt of iwatodai**

 **date:4/7**

 **late night**

the near empty train was rattling around in the dead of night but it was nothing to a certain twins that are on the train

 **Minato Arisato**

that was the name of one of the twin who was looking out of the window withblue headphones on both his ear and blue hair covering his left eye

next to him was his twin sister who is still sleeping peacefully next to him

 **Minako Arisato**

different then her twin brother she have auburn hair along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII and a neck strap MP3 player same like her brother but red

the monorail went as fast as it could

"iwatodai last stop is iwatodai thank you for taking the anehazuru"

minato winced at the sound of the intercom and pull off his headsets

"we are sorry for a delay with today schedule.."

Minato nudge his sister who was still asleep

"zzzzzzzz five more minutes zzzz" Minako muttered

"Minako..." her brother muttered shaking her from her slumber

then an idea struck him, his mouth then get closer to her ear

"there is a spider on your lap.." he whispered

then at an instant her eyes opened and she screamed minato just snickers looking at his sister reaction

"minato!" she yelled with a vein popped on her head and hit him at the shoulder just as the monorail stopped

"we're here." he said grabbing his luggage

minako grab her luggage and followed him out of the train with a puffed out cheeks

* * *

 **port island station**

minato walked out of the train followed by minako

"phew we arrive longer than we though" minako said

"let's go" minato said walking out from the station

minako then take a look at her phone and see that it was 10 seconds to midnight but as her phone clock turned to 12 everything around them turn into jade green and the moon turn into a bright yellow and a metallic smell fills the air

"m-minato what is happening?" minako said looking around

"we better get to the dorm." he said pulling her sister hand and walking faster

 **iwatodai street**

the twins walked foward passing the town which is filled with coffins around them and blood dripping from the walls of the building minako pass through them with a scared face

* * *

 **iwatodai dorm**

they both stop at the entrance of the dorm

"is this it?" minako asked

"it's what it said in the admission pamphlet" minato said

"at least they got power inside. last one to enter the dorm is a rotten egg!" minako said running past him

Minato just chuckles and shake his head in amusement then walked in

 **inside**

they both walked in

"welcome" a voice called out

they both turned toward the direction of the voice. it was a boy wearing a striped black-and-white striped pajamas and sandals with blue eyes and short faded black hair

"i have been expecting you two.." he said

the twins look at each other in confusion

"please sign this" he said giving them a paper which seem to be a contract of sort

there is only 1 thing said in it:

i will accept full responsibility for our actions

they both signed it at the place designated spot of their names

"thank you."

" **time is something no one can escape. it deliver us to the same destination.** you can't plug your ear or close your eyes..." he said

"and so it begins..."

the boy then mysteriously disappear as if he was melting to darkness as the whole room turn back to jade green

"wh-who's there?!" a voice yelled

it was a girl with a brunette hair wearing a pink sweater jacket and a black mini skirt

"how... but this is...don't tell me!"

the girl then grab something from her side, it was a gun minato eyes went wide when he see that and walked infront of Minako to protect her

"wait!" a voice called out

the brunette girl stopped and look at the direction of the voice

it was a more adult like lady with red hair wearing white blouse with a big red ribbon and a black skirt, the light turned on again as she fin

"i am sorry we din't expect you two to arrive so late" she said

"yea sorry our train got delayed.." minako said

"i see... i am Mitsuru Kirijo resident of this dorm" she introduced

"senpai who are they?"

"transfer students, it was a last minute decision to transfer them here" mitsuru said

"but is it okay for them to be here?" yukari asked

"we'll see" she answered "this is Yukari Takeba another resident of the dorm she will be a junior this spring like you"

"n-nice to meet you.." yukari greeted

"nice to meet you too" Minako greeted back

"is this a normal dorm?" minato asked

"what kind of question is that?" minako asked sweatdropped

"well this is not quiet a normal dorm it's a co-ed dorm it has some differences i'll explain later. you should tuck in for tonight." mitsuru said

"follow me i will guide you to your rooms" Yukari said smiling

"lead the way!" minako said

* * *

 **2nd floor**

"here this is your room. minato" yukari said giving him a key "it shouldn't be hard to find since it's at the end of the hall" yukari said

"thank you" he said

"where is my room?" minako asked

"it's on the 3rd floor with me! c'mon follow me" yukari said

"well good night minato" minako waved as she follow yukari to the 3rd floor

minato open his door and enter

* * *

 **minato room**

after entering putting his luggage on the floor he then glance at the surveillance camera at the corner of the room

"how do i know that camera is there?" he wondered

but because he was tired he don't care about it and went straight to bed

"why do i feel that all of this is familiar?" minato asked himself as he drift to sleep

* * *

 **minako room**

yukari have show her room, which ironically it's the same room as minato the only difference is that it's on the 3rd floor

she put her luggage and went to bed

"this all feel familiar" minako wondered as her eyelids closed

* * *

 **ALRITE!**

 **so i edited the prologue cause ven i cringe reading it no kidding**

 **i think it improved? :/ i dunno**

 **FYI yes im going to rewrite all of the chapters**


	2. Chapter 1: awakening

**ok let'sa go!**

* * *

 **minato room**

 **early morning**

minato wake up thanks to the sunshine shining into his room and already get dressed in his uniform

KNOCK KNOCK

"minato are you ready? cmon we have to go to school! it's our first day!" a voice called out

it was his sister

"i'll catch up!" he answered

"ok we'll be waiting for you downstair!"

* * *

 **later**

 **monorail**

"we have to use the monorail to get there bet your last school isn't like this huh?" yukari asked

"nope" minako said

"and this is the best part where you feel like you are gliding across the sea.." yukari said "our stop is port island station from there we walk.. oh look you can see it now!" she pointed to a large building on an island

* * *

 **very much later**

 **gekkoukan high school**

the trio stand before the large school

"welcome to gekkoukan high! you will love it here!" yukari said

"woah it's huge!" minako said

"let's get inside" yukari said

the three of them walked in

 **inside**

"you two are okay from here right?" yukari asked

"yup!" minako answered

"you two should see your homeroom teacher first. the faculty office is on the left" yukari said "and that conclude the tour! anything else?" she asked

"where is our classroom?" minato asked

"they posted it on the bulletin board there but i haven't checked" she answered

"found it! we are on class 2-F!" minako yelled from the bulletin board

"t-that was fast.." yukari said sweatdropped

minato was about to go to his sister when yukari grab his hand

"hey about last night don't tell anybody okay?"

"sure" minato said

then yukari let go of his hand

 **faculty office**

the twins enter and was greeted by a brunette teacher

"ah you two must be the new students. Minato and Minako arisato. 11th grade correct?" she asked

minato nod

"okay let see here.." she said grabbing a file "wow you live in lot of places do you? let's see... in 1999 that was 10 years ago.. " she gasped "your parents.."

"oh i'm sorry i have been busy lately so i din't have time to read this before"

"it's okay" minako said

" i teach composition here. welcome to our school. my name is Ms. Toriumi" she said

"we're please to meet you" minato said

"wow a polite student! we need more of you here." toriumi said smiling "according to this you two are in 2-F, that's my class. but first we need to attend the welcoming ceremony at the auditorium it is starting so please follow me" she said

 **later**

 **auditorium**

"as you begin the new school year.."

minato is looking around while minako is already asleep on the chair next to him

"*sigh* minako.." he mutter

minato then hear something from the seat behind them

"hey did you see the new transfer students?" a boy student gossiped

"yea i see them walking to the school with yukari..." one of them said

"they said that they are twins.."

"woah really?"

"the girl is cute tho"

"i hear talking" an elderly teacher said "i believe it's someone from miss Toriumi class"

"shhhh you are going to get me in trouble!" toriumi whispered

minato just ignore them and put on his headphones

 **after the speech**

 **classroom 2-F**

the twins are sitting next to each other waiting for their first after-school session

"sup dude!" a voice called from behind them

they turn around to see a student wearing a uniform with a baseball cap

"heheh you two looked like deers in the headlight" he said

"who are you?"minako asked

"the names Junpei Iori nice to meet ya!" he introduce smirking

"Minako arisato and this is my brother Minato" Minako introduced

"hey i know the pressure of being a new student"

"no one as-" minato said

"but i wanted to be the one that says hello to you first" junpei said

"still no one-"

"to make sure you don't freak out on your first day"

Minato just let out a huge sigh

"at it again are you junpei? is there any new student you left alone?" yukari asked walking up to them

"hey i was just being friendly!" junpei retorted

"ha ha ha you are always like that junpei.." another voice ran up to them

it was another girl

she has hazel eyes and unkempt, shoulder-length black hair wearing a gekkoukan uniform

"oh kumiko your in the same class too?" yukari asked

"yup coincidence huh?" she asked

"really? the 3 of us in the same class again.." junpei said

the one they called 'kumiko' turn her attention to the twins

"oh hi there i believe we haven't know each other yet. kumiko kayanagi nice to meet you!" she introduce

minako introduce them while minato is looking at the window

"hey why are you being quiet?" kumiko asked minato

"huh? nothing" minato answered

"don't doze off so often or you will get possessed " she said chuckling

minako just stare her with an awkward look

"way to make an impression kumiko" yukari said sweatdropping

"hey i am that kind of girl" she said smirking

"which make 2 of us your only friends" junpei said sweatdropping

"hey i may only have 2 friends but those 2 friends are the greatest people i ever known!" kumiko said smirking again

"hey it's such a coincidence that we are the same homeroom aren't we?" yukari asked

"yup and it's good to have a friend!" minako said

"oh yea by the way how do you guys knew each other?" junpei asked yukari

"we live on the same dorm" minato said

"oh that explains it!" junpei said

"well believe it or not the whole school is buzzing about you three" kumiko said

"yea you three are hot news for today" junpei said

"really?" minako asked

"ugh could you two cut it out? i hate dealing with those things.." yukari said

"he he it's always funny when you see yuka-tan angry" kumiko said

"stop calling me that!" yukari said "ugh i have some archery team stuff so don't try anything stupid you two.." yukari said walking away

"who is she, your nanny?" junpei asked "and by the way if you got any problems don't worry to tell your ol' pal junpei about it!"

"junpei did you forget about me?" kumiko asked

"and kumiko"

"that's better!" she said

"we'll remember that" minako said

"he he don't worry about it!" junpei said

* * *

 **later**

 **after school**

 **gekkoukan high school gate**

"hey there want to walk home together?" junpei asked

"but are we going to trouble you?" minato asked

"no worries your dorm is near my house" junpei said

"suit yourself" minato said

"hey how about we stop at hagakure first? my treat" junpei asked

"did somebody say hagakure and treat?"

"*sigh* you have to be there when i said anything about food aren't 'you kumiko?" junpei asked kumiko who appeared behind them

"he he you know me!" she answered with a grin

the 3 of them just sweatdropped while kumiko is laughing

* * *

 **the next day**

 **after school**

 **iwatodai strip mall**

Minato was waiting for Minako who was at the bookstore buying a novel

but, at the corner of his eyes he sees a 9 year old blue haired girl staring at him she have green emerald eyes and wearing a violet dress and a teddy bear in her hand

the girl then ran away as soon as Minato look at her

"done!" Minako said coming out from the bookstore

* * *

 **iwatodai dorm**

 **evening**

"we're back!" minako annouced

"ahh you two are back." mitsuru said

"ah you two must be the new student" a man who was sitting cross from mitsuru said

minako suddenly feel uneasy around him same as minato

"i am shuji ikutsuki, chairman of the board for your school. ikutsuki he he i sometime got tongue tied myself saying my name" he introduce

even with his joke the twins feel an uneasy aura around him

"do you a question?" he asked

"uhh who else live here?" minako asked

"let's see there is you two, yukari,mitsuru here and a senior name akhiko sanada"

"is there anything else?" he asked

"no that is all" minato said

"then i hope you two have a good school year!" he said

they both nod

"you two should probably rest now as they said 'the early bird catches the bookworm!'" he chuckles "please forgive the bad pun" he said smiling

despite his bad pun and attitude the twins still feel uneasiness around him

 **later**

 **somewhere in the dorm**

the room is like a command room with a large screen and a few small screens at the wall and a control panel

mitsuru was in there with yukari. mitsuru is looking at the screen which have minato and minako room on surveillance cameras

"well how are they?"shuji asked walking into the room

"their vital sign are normal minako is already asleep but minato on the other hand is still awake.." mitsuru said

"i see..."

"chairman do you think they have the potential?" mitsuru asked

"let's wait for now. the dark hour is approaching" he answered

* * *

 **dark hour**

 **same room**

"their vital sign is stable there is no doubt ,they have the potential" mitsuru said

"hey look!" yukari pointed to minato screen

(AN:italic words are the on the screen shows)

 _minato stand up from his bed and grab a piece of paper_

"what is he doing?" yukari asked

 _he then grab a marker_

"what is he writing?" mitsuru wonders

 _after he finished he point the paper to the camera_

the 3 who was watching were suprised as to what it says

 _"i don't like being watched" it writes_

"how did he-"

 _minato grab a cloth from the table and block the camera with it_

"he's good" mitsuru said

"i agree" shuji said "we should stop for today we will monitor them tomorrow"

"i feel kinda bad tho spying on them like this" yukari said

* * *

"master..."

"master minato and minako arisato"

 **velvet room**

minato and minako wake up hearing the voice of their names called

"hm? where are we?" minako asked

"ah you are awake.." a man infront of them said

infront of them is a a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes and wears a black suit with white gloves. sitting with a table infront of him

"where are we?" minako asked

"welcome to the velvet room" he said

"velvet room?"

"this is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter..."

"my name is Igor i am delighted to make your acquiantance..."

"only those who is bound by the contract may enter this room"

igor then swipe his hand across the table and the paper the twins signed appear

"henceforth you two are welcome here in the Velvet room..."

"you two are destined for great things and to reach that you will require my help in doing so"

minako was looking around while minato pay attention to igor

"i only ask one thing from you.."

"that you will abide by the contract and take full responsibility of you actions. do you understand?"

"we understand" minato answered

"excellent... please hold on to this"

a key then materialize into the twins pockets

"there are more residents of this room but unfortunately they cannot come to greet you for your arrival.." igor said with a frown

"but i will make sure that your properly introduced... until then farewell" he said snapping his finger

darkness started to close the twin vision

* * *

 **the dorm**

 **early morning**

yukari walked toward minato room to apologize for last night as she about to knock the door minato open it startling her

"ehh minato"

"huh? oh you must come here for last night aren't you? no need to apologize" he said walking away

yukari just stand there dumb founded before she started follow him

* * *

 **iwatodai strip mall**

 **evening**

they were walking to the dorm when minako turn her head to the sky

"hey guys it's full moon" minako pointed to the moon

yukari and minato then look up

"hmm yea you're right.." yukari said

minato then started to have a bad feeling about tonight

* * *

 **dark hour**

 **at a certain room at the dorm**

shuji walked in with mitsuru and yukari inside

"how are they?" he asked

" the same as last night" mitsuru said looking at minako and minato vital sign

"hmmmm very interesting... even those who have the potential sometime tend to be unstable at first... memory loss,disorientation... but these subjects are rather unique they din't exhibited of these symptoms"

"but we are treating them like guinea pigs" yukari said

"i understand your concern but it's crucial for us to recruit new members... and i heard that you three are in the same class.. aren't you comfortable to work with classmates?" shuji asked

"i guess so but-"

BEEP BEEP

one of the light on the console beeping and mitsuru press it

"this is command room. yes akihiko?" she asked

"you're not gonna believe this but i found a huge one!" he said gasping for air through the intercom "i don't have time to talk it's chasing me, i just want to let you guys know, i'm almost there"

"wait! does that mean he's leading it here?!" yukari asked

" let's suspend our observations for now. we'll prepare for battle!" mitsuru commanded

"r-right."

 **downstair**

 **lounge**

a silver haired student with a gekkoukan uniform and red vest run in through the door holding his right shoulder

"d-damnit" he muttered

"akihiko!" mitsuru called

"i'm alright... i suggest you get ready it will be here any second now.." he said grinning

"this is not the time to joke around!" mitsuru commanded

"is it one of them akihiko?" shuji asked

"yes but it's a big one.." he answered

then the whole building shook

"you have got to be kidding me!" yukari said

" please head to the command room. takeba go upstair and take those two out of here " mitsuru ordered

"but what about you two?!" yukari asked

"we will hold them off" mitsuru said

"what are you waiting for yukari?! go!" akihiko ordered

"i-i'm going!" yukari said running away

* * *

 **2nd floor**

yukari bang minako door trying to wake her

"hey minako wake up!" she yelled

minako open the door with a sleepy eye with drool on her mouth while still rubbing her eyes

"what is it?" she asked

yukari grab her hand and rush to the 3rd floor

"yukari what is going on?" she asked as she was being pulled

"the dorm is under attack!" she answered while running

"eh?!"

* * *

 **3rd floor**

minato open his door and see yukari running to him while pulling minako

"oh good you're awake c'mon we need to get out of here!" yukari said

"what is happening?" minato asked with a calm tone

"she said we are being attacked..." minako said

"well then let's go" he said

yukari phone then rings

"takeba are you there?!"

it was mitsuru voice

"yes senpai i'm here" she responded

"be careful there is more than one enemy, the back door is compromise!"

"what?!" yukari asked

the building then shook again

"ugh cmon follow me" yukari said

* * *

 **roof**

"there we should be safe here!" yukari said closing the rooftop door

oh how she was wrong as she said that a giant black hand grab onto the ledge of the roof

"oh no" she mutter

the creature then climb up the wall

the creature was a pile of hands with one of them holding a mask and blades in 5 hands

"wh-what is that?" minako asked shaking

 **meanwhile**

 **command room**

"there! at the roof!" akihiko pointed

"let's go!" mitsuru commanded

"wait!" shuji said staring at the screen

 **roof**

the 3 of them stand before the giant shadow

"that is the thing that attacked us.. we call them shadows" yukari explained

"s-shadow?" minako asked

"i-i have to fight!" yukari said grabbing a gun from her hip and point it at her forehead

"w-what are you doing?!" minako asked

"no worries i can do it.."

yukari seem to be gasping for air as the shadow getting closer

"cmon cmon" she mutter

but the creature got to her first knocking her away the gun landed at minato feet.

Minato felt as he already done this before and grab the gun then pointed it at his head

"m-minato?"

and then he took a deep breath

"per"

"so"

"NA!"

he yelled pulling the trigger

CRASH!

a shattering voice come out as blue aura surround minato and a large figure start to from behind him

" _thou art i"_

 _"and i am thou"_

 _"from the sea of thy soul i cometh"_

 _"i am Orpheus, master of strings"_

the large figure has a mechanical body with a large device on it's stomach and a giant lyre on it's back with a face that resemble minato and a red scarf

orpheus then begin to hit the shadow with his lyre which the shadow blocked easily and then bombard the shadow with fire balls the shadow dodge all of them and charge orpheus with his many swords. Orpheus manage to block it with his lyre but someone can easily see that Orpheus is struggling making Minato grunt in pain holding his head

"minato!" minako yelled seeing his condition

she then see the evoker on the ground and grab it

"if minato can then i can do it too!" minako mutter

she took a deep breath

"persona!" she yelled

" _thou art i"_

 _"and i am thou"_

 _"from the sea of thy soul i cometh"_

 _"i am ose, the ruler of hell"_

minako persona is different then minato's

her persona is a leopard humanoid figure with a cape, 2 sword and an underwear

Ose then slice the shadows hand who was pinning orpheus and then cast a fireball at the shadow

"thank you" minato said but then collapse as orpheus disappear

"min-"

Minako suddenly feel a sharp pain on her head

the shadow saw this opportunity and charge foward

"it hurts!" Minako screamed falling to her knees

Ose then shook violently as darkness surround him

"MAKE IT STOPPP!" she sceamed

Ose then change into another figure

this time the figure was wearing a trench coat with a dinosaur skull head and a row of coffin behind it's back

the figure then dash toward the shadow and started smashing it till there is nothing left, he then roar again before turning back to Ose

 **command room**

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?!" akihiko asked

"that must be.." shuji though

 **roof**

minako see Ose and then suddenly fell to the ground unconscious

"hey are you okay?!" yukari asked

"answer me!" the last thing she heard before darkness fill her vision

* * *

 **welp that's all for now**

 **EDITED 12/4/2016**


	3. Chapter 2 : first expedition

**and we are back!**

 **thank you for your support!**

 **and about the updates**

 **i always update at weekends**

 **well that is unless i have school or some problems**

* * *

 **velvet room**

minato wake up to the sound of an elevator moving

"ah welcome back"

next to him was his sister waking up and infront of them was a familiar figure

"this is the velvet room was it?" minato though

"it's so nice to see you again" igor said

"wh-what happen?" minako asked

"you went unconscious after awakening to your 'powers'." igor explained

"i see that it was Orpheus and Ose is the one who answer your calls"

"that power is called a 'persona'. a manifestation of your own psyche"

"persona?" minako asked

igor then nod

"you can think of it as a mask that will protect you from many hardships"

"that is what orpheus and Ose is right?" minato asked

igor then nod again

"but these powers can be increased.."

"how?" minato asked

"by the power of the bonds you create, more persona will answer your calls. these bonds is called 'social links'..."

"social links?"

"the stronger your bond is the stronger will your persona be..."

"please remember that.."

the twins nod

"now then time marches on in your world "

"we shouldn't keep you here any longer"

"the next time you come here you will come at your own accord"

"till then farewell..."

the 2 of them faded to unconsciousness again

* * *

 **tatsumi national hospital**

 **date: 4/19**

 **Minato patient room**

minato wake up to the sound of monitor beeping

he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling

"oh you're awake!" a voice said next to to him

it was yukari

"where am i?" he asked

"at the hospital you fainted after you save me from the rooftop" yukari answered

his eyes went wide

"minako!" minato then sit up

"don't worry she's alright. she's next door" yukari said

minato then release a relief sigh and fall back to the bed

"how is she?" he asked

"the doctor said that she's just tired same as you." yukari said

"how long was i out?" minato asked

"a full week" she answered

"waht were those things that we fought?"

"huh? oh you mean Shadows, that's what we are fighting against an the power that you awakened... we call it 'persona' "

minato blinked

"we will explain everything later. i'm sorry for not telling you sooner" yukari said

"it's okay" minato said

"but i wanted to tell you that. that i'm actually sorta like you two"

"what do you mean?" minato asked

"well my dad died when i was little and my mom and i aren't at exactly good terms... you two are alone too right?"

minato then nod

"to be honest i already know about your past..." yukari explained

minato just blinked when he hears that

"but i don't think it was fair so i wanted you to know mine"

"it was back in 1999... there was a big explosion in the area. supposedly my dad died in the explosion but nobody know anything about it"

minato din't flinch hearing her story

"he was working on a lab run by the kirijo group. so i think if i stick long enough i will found out what happen to him" yukari said

"that's why i enter gekkoukan high to discover more about him'

"i see..." he responded

the room the fall into silence

"and about what happen. i'm sorry that i'm not brave enough to help you guys" yukari frowned

"don't worry it's not your fault. you're scared it's natural" minato said

"haha thanks for cheering me up"

"*chuckles* thank you for listening..." she said

"ok i'll go check on your sister now" yukari said walking to the door "see you later" she said closing the door

* * *

 **the next day**

 **morning**

 **gekkoukan high school**

minato and minako is walking into the school till a familiar figure run up to them

"yo! long time no see" junpei called running up to them

"what's up? you got stomach ache or something?" he asked

"none of you concern" minato said

"anyway i got a surprise ya!" junpei said

"ohhhhh what is it?!" minako asked

"actually...oh wait i'm not supposed to tell ya anything!" junpei said

"awwww" minako pouted

"looks like someone is full of spirits today" kumiko said walking in

"sheesh i can even hear you from the distance" yukari said cutting in

"hey it's yuka-tan!" junpei said

"stop calling me that!"

kumiko just giggled looking at yukari reaction

"by the way junpei i need to talk to the 2 of them so bye bye you two" yukari said

"what?" junpei asked

"ah i get it cmon junpei" kumiko said grabbing junpei collar and drag him to the class

"hey hey no need to drag me!" junpei voice can be heard

"by the way you two... after school can you please come to the 4th floor of the dorm mitsuru and the others want to talk to you. ok?" yukari asked

"okay then!" minako said

"great, see you guys later!" yukari said walking ahead

"what do you think minato? maybe its because of that night?" minako asked

minato just shrugs "we'll just have to see"

* * *

 **evening**

 **dorm 4th floor**

minato and minako walked in to see the chairman,yukari,mitsuru and an unfamiliar silver haired student sitting on the couch

"ahh hello there. please sit down" shuji said

minato and minako sit down

"first off i want to introduce someone. this is akihiko sanada a 3rd year student same as mitsuru" shuji introduced

"nice to meet you" akihiko said

"and we are an organization called SEES. Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad" shuji explained

"in the face of the school we are nothing more than an club but in reality we fought those things who attacked you two"

"shadows?" minato asked

mitsuru then nod

"now i hate to get straight to the point but you are aware that they are more than 24 hours in 1 day correct?" he asked

"i only took notice of it for quiet a while but minako on the other hand just experience it" minato explained

"wait if you know about it why din't you tell me?!" minako asked

"what do you mean she just experience it?" mitsuru asked

"usually she will turn into a coffin like anybody else who experience it" minato answered

"c-coffin?" minako asked

"you do see those coffins that are on the street right? those are people who aren't aware of the dark hour" akihiko explained

"but once the dark hour is over everything is returned to normal and no one will remember anything" mitsuru said

"but what about the shadows?' minako asked

"the shadows pry on the minds who are not in their coffins during the dark hour" shuji explained

"you see those people who have apathy syndrome?" akihiko asked

the twins nod

"well those are the people who is not in the coffin"

"so what you're saying is that the apathy syndrome is connected to the shadows?" minato asked

akihiko then nod

"now is there any more questions?" shuji asked

the twins then shaked their heads

"well then.." he said grabbing 2 briefcase from behind his seat

he then walked toward them

"i want you to join us" he said putting the 2 case infront of them

"hey are we are getting ahead of o-"

"i'm in" minato said with a calm tone

"what? that was quick..." yukari said

"excellent how about you minako?" shuji asked

minako then nod

"well then, welcome aboard!" yukari said

the twins feel a bond starting between them and the rest of the SEES members

 **smash**

time stopped around them

 **thou art i**

 **and i am thou**

 **thou shall be blessed with the fool arcana**

a blue bright light surround them and then disappears then time resumes

"hmm you two must be tired" mitsuru said "go and rest in your rooms"

* * *

 **dark hour**

 **minako room**

minako felt a presence next to her and stood up

"hi there. how are you?"

minako turned to see the boy from the day she enter standing there

"uhhhh how did you get in here?" minako asked

"*chuckles* i have many ways"

"so why are you here?" minako asked

"i need to tell you something.."

"which is?"

"the end is coming,i just remembered about it and decided to tell you about it" he said

"thanks?"

he chuckled "I din't expect you to thank me... you're welcome i think it's what you said to people who thanked you right?"

"and it seem like you and your brother have awakened to your power... a power that take many form and yet is bound by none"

"a power that take many form and bound by none?" she asked

"i expect your commitment to the contract you two sign"

"i understand.." minako said

"i will be watching you two so take care now" he said disappearing

* * *

 **the next day**

 **date: 4/21**

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **classroom 2-F**

 **lunchtime**

yukari was talking with the twins when mitsuru enters

"can i have a minute?" she asked

the three of them then stop talking and look at mitsuru

"come back to the lounge after school i want to talk to you about something" mitsuru said

she then walked out

"i wonder what happen" minako said

* * *

 **the dorm**

 **lounge**

 **evening**

the three of them enter the room and sit down

"ok i see that everyone is here... akihiko" mitsuru commanded akihiko who was next to her

"alright you two can come in now!" he said

"hang on man these stuff is heavy!"

"that voice!" yukari exclaimed

"Junpei your stuff is bloocking the way!"

"oh no..."

kumiko then burst into the lounge through the direction of the voice "kumiko is in the house!" she yelled

"kumiko?!"

"yo sup!" junpei said walking in

"junpei too?!"

"wow is this so coincidence?" kumiko said

"why are they here?" yukari asked

"this is kumiko kayanagi and junpei iori both of them are going to stay here from now on.." akihiko explained

"they have the potential?!" yukari asked

"yes and they just awakened to it. i told them about us and they agreed to join"

"well it's like i have anything better to do!" kumiko said

"he found me crying like a baby on the convenience store with all of those coffins" junpei frowned

"and he found me while i was beating up one of those things!" kumiko said smirking

"i got to give that to her. she's one hell of a fighter taking down a shadow with bare fist isn't easy" akihiko said smiling

"woah she beat up a shadow with her bare fist?!" minako asked

"yup! those creatures is like a punching bag!" she said smirking

"but man we were shocked to find out about you guys ... i had no idea but man how good it is to know that i'm not alone it could get lonely you know?"

"i bet you guys are shocked to right? seeing us join?" kumiko said

"i'm okay with kumiko but junpei? seriously?" yukari said sweatdropping

"so anyway glad to join the team!" junpei said

"let's do our best!" minako said

"of course we will!" kumiko cheered

"now enough with the introductions" akihiko said

"since our number have increased significantly i guess we can now start the exploration of tartarus" mitsuru said

"Tartarus? what is that? sound like a toothpaste" junpei asked

"tartarus hmm it's rhyme with tartar sauce" kumiko said

"you four haven't see it haven't you?" yukari asked

"it's no surprise since tartarus only appear during the dark hour.." mitsuru said

"and it's the perfect place for us to train since shadows seem to come out from it" akihiko said

"so it's like their nest?" kumiko asked

akihiko then nod

"well then count me in!" kumiko said

"you're pretty energetic for someone who just awaken her power.." akihiko said

"but senpai what about your injury?" minako asked

"since akihiko are wounded he will accompany me at the entrance.." mitsuru said

"yeah i know..." akihiko frowned

"well sucks to be you!" kumiko said

* * *

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **gates**

 **6 minutes before midnight**

mitsuru was there with a duffle bag while the other stand there

"this is it? our school?" junpei asked

"i don't think we need to explore it since we go to school everyday.." kumiko said with a lazy tone

"just wait. it's almost midnight..." akihiko said

11.59.55

11.59.56

11.59.57

11.59.58

11.59.59

12.00.00

* * *

 **dark hour**

the school then started to raise form the ground and then formed a large tower

"woah!" kumiko stand in awe

"what happen to our school?!" junpei asked

"once the dark hour passes everything will be back to normal" mitsuru explained

"mitsuru and i already check out the entrance but this will be our first time exploring it..."akihiko said

"then let's go!" kumiko said climbing the gate with ease

* * *

 **tartarus**

 **inside**

"woah it's look awesome just like the outside!" junpei said

"waht are we waiting for? let's go in!" kumiko said

"woah hold your horses. we need to still point one of you a leader" akihiko said

"one of us? leader?" junpei asked

"oh oh oho mememememememememememe pick me!" junpei said

"minato! your in charge" he said

"what? why him?!" junpei asked

"well they have fought them before" yukari said

"seriously?" junpei asked

"not just that... you three can you summon your persona with no problem like they did?" akihiko asked

"well not actually" junpei said

"then it settled, are you ready minato?" akihiko asked

minato then nod

"let's do our best!" minako said

"you betcha!" kumiko cheered

"that's the spirit" akihiko said

"now before you go.." mitsuru said putting down the duffle bag

she open it and it was filled with weapons

"woah!" junpei exclaimed

"these weapons are made by the krijo group it will allow you to damage the shadow physically" mitsuru explained

junpei grab a great sword from it

"sweet!"

yukari grab a bow and arrow

"alright!"

kumiko grab a twin swords

"nice!"

minato grab a shortsword

"ready"

and last minako grab a naginata

"ready to go!"

"good luck!" akihiko said

the 5 of them walked toward the entrance

at the corner of their eyes minato and minako see a blue bright door

"uhh are you two okay?" yukari asked

"yea just wait here" minako said

minato and minako then walked up to the door

after getting close to it their velvet keys starting to glow and a bright light consume their vision

* * *

 **velvet room**

minato and minako looked around and realise that they are in the velvet room

"ahh welcome back..." igor said

2 figure now stand beside him

"ah yes these are the resident that i mentioned at the past" he said

"i am elizabeth" a girl next to him wearing a blue girl valet uniform introduced

"and this is my brother theodore.." she pointed to a guy waering a blue guy valet uniform next to her

"please to make your acquintance" he said

"the time have come for you to use your powers..." igor said

"the tower you are venturing in is filled with trials and hardships..." elizabeth said

"you power is like the number 0 it's empty and yet is filled with possibilities..." theodore said

"and our assistance will be most valuable to you" igor said

"we will tell you later... for now you must go back to your world my spare time is at scarce now"

"till then farewell"

* * *

 **back to tartarus**

"hey are you okay?" yukari asked

"jeez what happen to you? i though you were possessed or something" kumiko said

"really? possessed?" minato asked

* * *

 **thebel 1st block**

"so this is tartarus" kumiko said

 _"time for you to get the feel of the place" mitsuru said_

"woah senpai your talking to us in our heads?" junpei asked

 _"i will be providing support from here"_

"how are you able to talk to us this way?" minako asked

 _"it's my persona ability"_

 _"i sense a shadow up ahead proceed with caution"_

"i saw it" yukari said

kumiko then ran ahead of the group

"let's go! atalanta!" kumiko said pointing her evoker to her head

she pull the trigger and a persona appear her persona was a girl wearing a scaled armor with sandals and use a bow with a metal helmet the persona then charge up it's arrow and shot it at the mayan destroying it

"he he like a walk in the park!" she said

"ok my turn!" junpei said pointing his evoker toward the 5 shadow charging at them

"hermes!" he summoned

he pull the trigger and his persona appear

junpei persona was a figure with wings at it arms and a steel helmet, hermes scatter through the shadows cutting them with his razor sharp wings but at the end of the group is a larger shadow a giant beetle, Hermes wings cant get past through the hard shell

"my turn, io!" yukari said summoning hers

her persona is a lady chained to a sit on an ox head

a gush of wind then form below the beetle and blowing it into oblivion

"nice yuka-tan!" kumiko cheered

 _"i am sensing 3 strong shadows 4 floor above you" mitsuru said_

"let's go then!" kumiko said running ahead

just then a large shadows fall from the ceiling

the shadows have a feet like wheel with 2 spike as his hands with a mask

"oh cr-"

kumiko was slammed to the walls as it spin around

"why you! Ose!" minako said summoning

Ose dash foward and swing his swords at the shadow but it cant get through the metal body and was knockback when it keep spinning

"it din't stop!" minako yelled

"io!" yukari summoned

a gush of wind blow through the sahdows but it keep on spinnning

io then got hit by the shadow and push yukari and junpei back

minato then run to them

"orpheus!" he summoned

orpheus eyes then shine as the shadow was riddled with explosion

the shadow din't faze and keep on spinning

minato then summoned orpheus again

the shadow then recieve more explosions from orpheus

minato keep summoning orpheus until the shadow was engulfed with fire and then dispersed

"woah that's how a persona user fight..." yukari said in amazement

"alright minato!" kumiko said standing up

"that's my brother!" minako said running up to him

while the girls ran up to him junpei stand there in hate

"why?"

"why the hell did you get the credits i can do that too..." junpei said with jealousy

"junpei are you okay?" kumiko asked walking up to him

"huh? yeah i'm fine" he said

"hey guys hurry up! we found the stair!" yukari yelled

"hey cmon!" kumiko said running to them

junpei then shrug his jealousy and followed her

* * *

 **thebes 5th floor**

 _"i am sensing 3 strong shadows on the floor proceed with caution!" mitsuru warned_

the 5 of them explore the floor

"there!" minako pointed toward 3 giant shadows

the shadows was 3 vulture with a mask

the shadows then notice them and one of them charge at them

"alright! here we go!" kumiko said pointing her evoker

atalant then appear and shoot an arrow at the one charging at them

but the arrow hit the mask and bounce off

"crap!" kumiko cussed

"i got this!" junpei said aiming her evoker

hermes fire a few fireball at the bird and killed one of them

"alright! 1 down 2 more to go!" junpei cheered

yukari then point her evoker

"go!" yukari said

a gush of wind form under the bird but the bird din't flinch

"wind attack is not working!" yukari said

"my turn!" minako said summoning Ose

Ose slice one of the birds but it's still alive

"orpheus" minato said summoning him

orpheus then bash the bird shattering it to pieces

"1 more! it's mine!" kumiko said summoning her persona

atalanta then charge up her arrow and then shoot it

the arrow then turn into a lightning bolt and hit the bird stunning it

"alright! let's go for an all out attack!" yukari said

minato then nod

"alright!" kumiko yelled

all of them then rush toward the fallen bird and started attacking it with all their strength making smoke scatter around them as they beat up the shadow once the dust subsided the shadow dissolve into black dusts

"alright we did it!" kumiko said gasping for air

"whew i'm beat!" junpei said

 _"for some reason when we are in the dark hour, we fatigue more quickly. but you have done well you can return to the entrance now." mitsuru said_

"don't tell me we have to walk back there" minako said

 _"there is a teleportation device on your floor you can use it to return to the entrance more quickly" mitsuru said_

"is this it?" yukari said walking to a device

 _"yes that is it" mitsuru answered_

the 5 of them walked toward the access point and activate it teleporting them

* * *

 **entrance**

"that was great.." kumiko said gasping for air

"it seem you guys are tired cmon let's go back.." akihiko said

"i couldn't agree more" junpei said

the 7 of them walked back to the dorm

* * *

 **meanwhile**

 **the street of iwatodai**

a middle age man was running with blood on his shoulder

a figure then followed him from the roof and aim a gun at the man

just then a bullet went through the man foot and he grunted in pain as he fall to the ground

the figure from the roof then jump down to the street

"p-please!" the man pleaded

the figure then walked up to him with the gun in his hand and point it to the guy forehead

"where are the others?" it asked

"i-i don't know.. i-i-i swear.. please!"

BANG!

the man then fall to the ground with a bullet hole right between his eyes and blood pouring from it

"target eliminated.." the figure said walking away and putting away the gun

"searching for the next target..."

"remaining target: 3 left" it mutter

the figure then climb up the wall with incredible speed and vanish into the night

* * *

 **done!**

 **EDITED 12/4/2016**


	4. Chapter 3 : full moon (priestess)

**oh yea i forgot to explain kumiko persona XD**

 **so according to atalanta was a hunter in greek myth**

 **so yea i try to stick to the theme as hard as i can...**

* * *

 **the next day**

 **date: 4/22**

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **club building**

 **after school**

the twins walked toward the club building after junpei told them that the clubs are looking for members

"so minato which club will you take?" minako asked

"kendo club" he said

"thar was quick." she said looking at him

"what club do you pick?" he asked back

"i'm thinking of volley!" she said

"since when can you play volleyball?" he asked shaking his head

Minako then playfully hit minato shoulder who chuckled

* * *

 **the dorm**

 **1F, longue**

 **evening**

the two of them came back after their club actvities

"oh you two are back already!" yukari greeted

"so what club did you guys take?" junpei asked

"minato take kendo's while i take volley. what did you take junpei?" minako asked

"huh? stupei taking in club activity? don't make me laugh" yukari said

"s-stupei?" junpei asked

"ha ha looks like that nickname suit you!" kumiko said

"oh great... now kumiko will always call me that" junpei said with a frown

kumiko just chuckled at junpei reaction. junpei shrug it off and turn on the tv

"and now for the news" a tv announcer said

"a body have been discovered at the middle of the street of iwatodai earlier this morning"

"police are still investigating the crime but find no leads so far"

"the victim is identified as soshu honda, age 39 who work as a local mechanic"

"we will update you as soon as new information have been made to public"

* * *

 **date: 7/5**

 **dark hour**

 **minato room**

minato wake up as he feel a familiar presence

"hello there"

it was the boy who give him the contract

"oh this is the first time we spoken after you signed the contract right?" he asked

"don't worry i won't take your time"

"i just want to remind you that another ordeal is coming.."

"ordeal?" minato asked

the kid chuckles "see you soon" he said disappearing

* * *

 **date: 9/5**

 **dark hour**

 **the dorm**

 **command room**

"find anything?" akihiko asked walking in

"nothing so far" mitsuru said

just then the monitor beeped

"found one but..."

"but what?"

"the readings.. they are way off the charts!" mitsuru said

"so it's one of those things? huh?"

mitsuru then nod

"i'll go wake the other" akhiko said running out from the room

* * *

 **meanwhile..**

 **near iwatodai station**

a figure was standing at the roof of the cinema

it seem to look around

"target is not in the vicinity" it said

then it flinched

"huge shadow reading detected. investigating" it said jumping off the roof and sprint to the train station

* * *

 **back to the dorm**

"what is it senpai?" yukari asked running in

"where is it? i will rip it a new one!" junpei said

"we found a shadow outside of tartarus we can't be sure but we think it's a big one" mitsuru said

"a big one?! alright!" kumiko cheered

"we need to defeat it as soon as possible. the town don't know about the dark hour but if half of the city is damaged the whole town will fall into panic " mitsuru explained

"then what are we waiting for?" minako asked

"akihiko you stay here and wait for the chairman" mitsuru commanded

"what?! i can fight!" akihiko said

"you are still recovering and they will fare better than you" mitsuru said

akihiko was about to open his mouth but closed it again

"guess i have no choice" akihiko said

"don't worry senpai we got it covered" junpei said

"minato, your in charge" he said

"what? him again?" junpei asked

"understood" minato said

"welp better luck next time junpei" kumiko said

"it's at iwatodai station we will rendevous there" mitsuru said

"alright let's go" yukari said

* * *

 **iwatodia station**

 **front**

"where is she?" yukari asked

"she probably will be here soon" kumiko said

Junpei looked to the sky "hey it's a full moon" junpei said

"it's look creepier during the dark hour" minako said

just then they hear a motorcycle engine roaring

"hey guys do you hear that?" junpei asked

they turn to the direction of the voice and see mitsuru riding a motorcycle to them

she then stop infront of them

"sorry to keep you waiting" she said

"alright the shadow is on a train just up ahead. as usual i will be providing support from here" mitsuru said

"but isn't that dangerous?" junpei asked

"no electronic device work at the dark hour so no need to worry about the train" mitsuru said

"but your bike..." yukari said

"it's special" she answered

"okay let's go!" kumiko said preparing her twin swords

"i will notify you if something change" she said

* * *

 **train rails**

 **bridge**

the group walked along the train tracks where they stop at a monorail

 _"the shadow reading is coming from that monorail there" mitsuru said_

"alright then" yukari said

yukari then walked to the foothold for the train door and started to climb up

she then flinched and look at them

"don't look up" she said closing her skirt

kumiko then pick junpei hat and close junpei face with it

"h-hey what the hell?" junpei asked

"you heard the lady!" kumiko said

minako just cover her brother eyes with her hands

 **inside**

inside was filled with ton of coffins

"so many passengers..." junpei said looking around

once the group enter the train the door shut close

"wh-what the?!" yukari stuttered

kumiko and junpei then try to open the doors

"ugh no luck the door is shut tight" junpei said

 _"the shadow knows you're there proceed with caution" mitsuru said_

the train then begin to move

"w-we're moving!" yukari said

 _"the shadow is controlling the monorail! you have to defeat it quick or else it will derail!" mitsuru said_

"d-derail?" kumiko asked

"let's go" minato said

the group then run to the next cart

"huh? where are all the shadows?" junpei asked

they keep running ahead

 _"hurry the train is picking up speed" mitsuru said_

they keep running when a single shadow drop from the ceiling

"hey there's one!" junpei said

the shadow then retreated from them

"hey get back here!" junpei said

 _"wait something's not right" mitsuru said_

"we are going to lose it hurry!" junpei said

"you know what i'm chasing after it see ya!" kumiko said with a grin

she then chase the shadow

"he-hey wait for me!" Junpei said running after her

"kumiko! junpei! wait!" yukari said

as the two of them are out of sight a group of shadows surround the trio making yukari shriek

"orpheus" minato said shooting his evoker

orpheus appear and bash one of the shadow with his lyre turning it into a red mush

"Ose!" minako summoned hers

Ose appear and igniting fire on all of the shadow

"io!" yukari said

io make a gush of wind appear at the frozen shadow obliterating it

 _"hurry! i am concerned about iori and kayanagi"mitsuru said_

"okay let's go!" minako said

yukari and minato nod and the trio run ahead the trio go through the train cart one by one, destroying any shadows that gets in their way

"there" minato said pointing to junpei who was surrounded

"shit they are surrounded! io!" yukari summoned

io then bash the shadow away from junpei

minato run ahead and use his sword to cut through one of them while minako summoned Ose and slice through one of them destroying it

Yukari walk closer to to them "don't run like that next time you two" yukari said

"yea yea we're sorry" junpei said

 _"all of you must hurry the monorail is now entering the city if it derail here there will be more casualties!" mitsuru warned_

"u-understood!" yukari said

the 5 of them run up ahead

"wait who was that?" minako asked

"is the shadow attacking someone else?!" Yukari asked in shock

"cmon!" Junpei said

they ran to the front cart

 _"i sense the big shadow behind that door please proceed with caution" mitsuru said_

the 5 of them opened the door and see a large shadow the shadow resembles a lady with paper like hair with half of her body black and the other half white and a mask on her face one of the hair was holding a blue haired girl with a violet dress

Minato then flinch as it was the girl he saw a few days ago

"why you-" Kumiko said

"kumiko!" yukari yelled

"let her go!" she said summoning atalanta

atalanta shoot an arrow at the shadow which it block with it's hair and hit her backwards

"io!" yukari summoned

a surge of energy heals her

"thanks" kumiko said

"ok let's go hermes!" junpei said summoning his persona

hermes then dash toward the shadow but it knock it back with ease

"Ose!"

Ose charge foward at the shadow but the shadow lock him in her hair and crush him, making him disappear

the shadow then giggled and wave her hand

a huge blizzard then fill the cart

 _"the train is going to derail if it don't stop soon!" mitsuru said_

"i'm not planning to die tonight!" junpei said gripping his sword tighter

he then charge foward to the shadow

"junpei!" kumiko yelled

minato then chase after him to prevent him

a blue light then flash between the twins

 **thou art i**

 **and i am thou**

 **thou shall be blessed with the magician arcana**

 _"it seem you two have awaken to your new persona..." igor voice can be heard_

 _"i think it's time to use it" igor said_

minato then grab junpei sleeve and pull him back

he then point his evoker with minako beside him

"pyro jack!/jack frost!" they both summoned at the same time

they shoot their evoker

minato persona then formed as a little snowman with a blue hat and jester shoes

while minako's have a blue cape with a pumpkin head and a lantern in his hand

jack frost then absorb some of the blizzard the shadow. it then use it's hair to attack minato but pyro jack ignite the hair in flames setting it on fire

"now go junpei!" minato said

"alright!" he yelled summoning hermes

hermes then dash toward the shadow

"hehe i'm not going to miss the fun" kumiko said standing up and pointing her evoker

"go atalanta!" she summoned

atalanta then charge 3 arrows and shoot it at the shadow

"i won't lose!" yukari said summoning io

io then summon a large wind below the shadow

it stunned the shadow and atalanta arrows hit it right in the chest and finally hermes then dash to her cutting her

after taking that much damage the shadow then disperse into red mush and dropping the girl to the ground

"wohoooo! we did it!" kumiko said

the group observer the train and realize it's not stopping

"but why are we not stopping?!" yukari asked

 _"the train is going to fast! at this rate it will derail into an apartement building!" mitsuru said_

the group then run to the console banks

"so many buttons!" kumiko said in panic

"which one the brakes?!" junpei asked

minato then walked to the consoles and then put his hand on a lever

"whoa dude do you know what you're doing?!" junpei asked

"don't worry" he said

"the turn is getting closer!" yukari yelled

minato then pull the lever yukari shrieks as the whole group close their eyes the sound of metal screeching fill the ear of the group

the train then getting slower

.. and slower

...and slower

till it stop

"did we did it?" minako asked opening her eyes

then they all opened their eyes to see the monorail stopped in time

"that was close" yukari said

"that was intense!" kumiko said

 _"well done everyone.. i sense no more shadows around so i guess you can come back for now" mitsuru said_

"uhh senpai" yukari called

 _"yes?"_

"we found an unconscious little girl what do we do with her?" Yukari asked

 _"what?! but i din't detect any human when you fight the shadow. bring her back to the dorm, we'll bring her to the hospital after teh dark hour pass"_

"got it" Junpei said

Kumiko grab the unconscious girl and started to piggyback her "got her lets go"

Minato was the first one who step out of the train followed by the others

"i'm beat" junpei said taking a sigh

"me too" minako said resting on her knees

"wait since the monorail is not working... does that mean we have to walk our way back to the dorm?" yukari asked

the 5 of em think about it with negative aura "are. you. kidding. me?" junpei asked

everyone swaetdrops hearing junpei

"hey hey cheer up! will ya? i mean we just save the town from chaos!" kumiko cheered

"that is true" minato said

"yea i guess it was worthit" junpei said

"now cmon man up and let's walk home the nearby station shouldn't be far!" kumiko said spirited

the group nod and started to walk back to the dorm with the unconscious girl on Kumiko back

* * *

 **meanwhile**

 **the rooftop across the monorail**

the figure from earlier stand there and look as the group walked away

"interesting"

the figure then walk away

* * *

 **ok done! priestess full moon**

 **EDITED 12/12/2016**


	5. Chapter 4: investigation

**yoga5631 ready for writing!**

* * *

 **day: 11/5**

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **clasroom 2-F**

 **morning**

Mitsuru walked in to meet up with the 5 of them

"could you all go to the hospital after school? the girl who was attacked have waken up" Mitsuru said

"is she okay?" Yukari asked

"her condition is stable, according to the doctor said. i'll see you there" Mitsuru said

she then walked out from the classroom

* * *

 **after school**

 **hospital**

the 5 group see Mitsuru and Akihiko waiting for them

"i see that everyone is here" Akihiko said

"you can go see here but her condition is not stable yet so not push her too hard" the doctor said

"understood

 **patient room**

Mitsuru open it and see the girl sitting up on her bed with a patient clothing

"i see you already awake" Mitsuru said

the girl din't answer instead she just turn her head to them

"i'm going to ask you some question if you don't mind" Mitsuru said

the girl nods

"what is your name?"

the girl din't talk instead she make a writing gesture with her hands

"this might help" Junpei said giving her a piece of paper and a pen

she then wrote her name on the paper

 _Yaeko Kurokawa_

"i see... how can you walk during the dark hour?" Mitsuru asked

she then continue to write

 _i don't remember_

"do you know where your parents are?" she asked

the girl then started writing with tears forming in her eyes

 _they passed away_

the room went silent as they read it

"thank you for your time." Mitsuru said walking out from the room soon followed by other

* * *

 **outside the room**

"so what will we do with her?" Junpei asked

"since she's just a little girl and seeing that she can walk during the dark hour make her dangerous to be out there alone, so that's why she will be with us at the dorm" Mitsuru said

"seems like a good idea" Minako said

* * *

 **date: 15/5**

 **the dorm**

 **evening**

mitsuru walked in with akihiko and Yaeko next to her

"this will be your new home for now. please make yourself comfortable" Mitsuru said

Yaeko just nods

"i'll show you your room" Mitsuru said leaving Akihiko

"so how long will she stay here?" Junpei asked

"as long as it takes till we know how to make the dark hour disappear" Akihiko said

* * *

 **Date: 17/5**

 **the dorm**

 **1F, the lounge**

 **evening**

the two wild cards walked into the dorm

"we're back!" minako greeted

"welcome back" mitsuru said

"hey midterms are coming did you two study?" junpei asked

"oh crap. i forgot about that" kumiko said in a depressed tone

"hey how about we go to tartarus and go kick some shadow ass?" junpei asked

"Iori do i need to remind you of your grades?" mitsuru asked reading a book

"ugh why do you have to remind me?" junpei said frowning

"guess i should study then" kumiko said walking to her room

"wow i never though i see kumiko study" yukari said

"maybe she fail her grades or something and that midterm is her salvation" junpei said

"oh yea by the way what about that girl, Yaeko?" Yukari asked

"she refuse to come out from her room ever since her arrival" Mitsuru answered

"but she's been eating the food we give her." Akihiko said

"i hope she's alright" Minako said

* * *

 **date: 18/5**

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **clasroom 2-F**

 **morning**

the mid term test is ongoing

minato was calmly answer the question easily it's like his pen never stop writing but his sister one the other hand... is kinda struggling with the test

junpei already give up and fall into sleep

yukari struggling the same as minako

but kumiko on the other hand is calm and keep looking at her pencil case for some reason and keep on writing

* * *

 **date: 23/5**

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **clasroom 2-F**

 **after school**

"whew glad the exam finally finished" minako said stretching her arms

"hey you four want to go to the hospital today?" junpei asked

"huh? why?" yukari asked

"akihiko-senpai told me to deliver something to him" junpei said

"well i don't have anything to do anyway so let's go" kumiko said

* * *

 **iwatodai hospital**

the 5 of them stand before a patient room

"are you sure this is the room?" yukari asked junpei

"yup i'm 99,99% sure!" junpei said

"99,99%?" minato asked

junpei shrug it off and opened the door

inside they see an unfamiliar guy sitting next to the empty bed

he wear a red trench coat with a black beanie and black pants

"uhhhh excuse me but is this akihiko-senpai room?" yukari asked

"what are you guys doing here?" akihiko voice said behind them

"oh akihiko-senpai" junpei greeted

"we came to see you!" kumiko said

"but you seem okay" minato said

"i'm just here for a checkup" he said

"is that all aki?" the guy who was sitting earlier asked

"yea thanks shinji" akihiko answered

"tch i don't have time for this" he said walking away

but when he passes through minako. minako feel a familiar feeling in her heart

"why do i feel i know him?" minako though

"so junpei about the stuff i asked you to bring?" akihiko asked

"oh yea here" junpei said giving akihiko a fist clunching device

"thanks" akihiko thanked

"hey we should be going back to the dorm it's getting late" yukari said

"oh you're right see ya senpai" junpei said

* * *

 **date: 27/5**

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **faculty hallway**

 **lunchtime**

the other looked at the bill board with the midterm results

"woah minato got the first rank from our class!" yukari said looking at the scores

Junpei sighed "i have bad grades again..." junpei said with a lazy tone

"i actually did pretty good!" minako said

"ok now let's see the 2nd rank of the class is... KUMIKO KAYANAGI?!" yukari exclaimed with a gaping mouth

the whole class was in shock when they see that kumiko got 2nd best from class

"wh-wh-wha h-h-how?" yukari asked

"there must be a mistake!" a student asked

"i-impossible!" one of them said

the students shock were stopped when kumiko casually walked through them

"oh hi guys what's up?" kumiko greeted

and she was returned with a deadly glare from her classmates

"huh?" kumiko then walked foward and see her score

"oh wow i'm 2nd runner up! just right behind minato. okay bye now!" she said walking away

"wait!" minako called soon chasing after her with the other

"what is it?" Kumiko said turning to them

"how did you do it?" yukari asked

"please tell us!" junpei said

"oh it's easy you just need a big pencilcase, a piece of paper, and a pen" she said

"huh?" minako asked

"that's all i need for good grades" she said smirking

"you cheated don't you?" minato asked walking up

"absolutely not" she answered

"when someone say absolutely not they are absolutely lying.." minato said

"touche!" kumiko said

the whole group then sweatdrops except kumiko who was laughing madly

* * *

 **date: 29/5**

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **club building hallway**

 **after school**

yukari and kumiko was just walking home after kumiko helped yukari tidy up

they overheard a group of girls surrounding a cyan haired girl with a pile of books on her hands

"ugh yukari can you wait here for a moment?" kumiko asked with a look on anger on her face

"okay.." she said

kumiko then walked toward the group

"oh hey fuuka! what's this? books for nerd? huh what a dork!" a girl from the group said dropping the books from the cyan girl hands

"please leave me alone" the cyan girl said

"oh no we are not done with you yet!" another girl from the group said

kumiko then clenched her fist

"hey! why not pick someone your own size?!" kumiko threatens

"oh no it's kumiko kayanagi! run!" one of them said

the group then run away from her and the cyan haired girl

"hey you okay?" kumiko said helping the girl pick her books

"i'm okay thank you" she said

"no worries. you're from class 2-E right?" kumiko asked

the girl nods

"well then i think it's time to introduce my self. Kumiko Kayanagi! from class 2-F!" kumiko introduce

"Fuuka Yamagishi class 2-E" the cyan girl introduce

"Fuuka...*chuckles* that's a good name" kumiko said smiling

"t-thank you" fuuka said

"now go along i know you got places to go with those books" kumiko said scratching her head

"oh yes again thank you" she said

"ahh don't mention it!" kumiko said smirking wide

fuuka then walked away while kumiko walked back to yukari

"wow kumiko that was awesome!" yukari said

"hehe thanks.. cmon let's go home i'm hungry!" kumiko said

* * *

 **the dorm**

 **1F,the lounge**

 **evening**

the twins walked into the dorm to see akihiko sitting on the table with the rest

"hey akihiko-senpai is back!" yukari said as the twins walked in

"oh great you two are here.. i want to tell you guys something." akihiko said

"what is it?" minako asked

"we found a persona user" akihiko said

the whole room was surprised when they hear that

"really?! is it a girl?" junpei asked

"yea she is. her name is Fuuka Yamagishi. a junior at our school do any of you know her?" akihiko asked

"Yamagishi? what a coincidence. me and yukari just met her earlier after school" kumiko said

"she was in the same hospital as i am that's how we know about her but maybe she's not cut out for battle" akihiko said

"we are giving up one her already?" minako asked

"oh man! i was thinking about offering her some private lessons.." junpei said

the whole room then shot a deadly glare at junpei

"uhh why are you looking at me like that?" junepi asked panicking

"pervert..." minato said

"exactly what i was thinking" yukari said

"wha? i'm a guy! what do you expect?" he said in a panicked voice

* * *

 **date: 1/6**

 **the dorm**

 **1F,the lounge**

 **evening**

the whole group was talking to each other over dinner

"hey you guys ever heard of the posts on the message board?" junpei asked out of the blue

"hmm what ghost story?" kumiko asked with her mouth full of food

"you know, about the student went missing then was found unconscious on the school gate?" junpei asked

"oh yea i did read about it a little" minako said

"well there been rumor that it was an angry spirit from a ghost story..." junpei said

Yukari panicked when she heard 'ghost story' "h-hey cmon nobody believe that kinda of stuff R-R-right?" yukari asked

"so what is this ghost story about?" mitsuru asked

"w-wha? it's probably made up anyway" yukari said

"well i don't mind some ghost stories so go ahead junpei" akihiko said

kumiko then turn off the lights a junpei lean closer to them while shining a flashlight to his face in a creepy way

"good evening, welcome to "junpei's believe it, or don't"..."

"there are many strange phenomenon in the world..."

"according to one story... they said if you get caught at school late at night you will be consumed by the vengeful spirit at the school~~~"

"the other day. my friend... let's call him shu..."

"shu said he saw one of the ghost.. he seem serious so i listened to his stories"

"he said it was about the girl from class 2-E. he claim that he saw her go to school at the night of the incident"

"at first i couldn't believe it BUT shu was as white as a sheet. he insisted that it was true"

"then, it hit me... the ghost must have tried to make her it's dinner!"

"and that's why they found her unconscious on the school gates!"

"i feel a chill down my spine and i broke into a cold sweat"

"yes there are some strange phenomenon in this world..."

"believe it... or don't" junpei finished

kumiko then turn on the light

"what do you think akihiko?" mitsuru asked ignoring Junpei

"what? nothing about my perfomance just now?' junpei asked

"0 out of 10" minato said

"WHAT?! THAT LOW?!" junpei asked

"well i got to agree with Minato you suck at telling ghost stories" kumiko said

"you too kumiko?" junpei asked sweatdropping

"I think it's them" akihiko said

"we need to look into this" Mitsuru said

"But... yuka-tan never though you scared of ghost..." junpei said

"s-scared?" yukari asked

"you are pretty scared after hearing junpei story" Minako said

"i-i'm not scared! i will proof it! i will find the truth behind this rumors" yukari said

"well then i guess i will leave this matter to you then" mitsuru said

"and make sure you sleep with one eye open" akihiko said smirking

"huh?" yukari asked with a scared look

* * *

 **date: 3/6**

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **gate**

 **morning**

yukari seen running to the twins

"hey you guys" yukari called

"sup?" minako asked

"did you two look into the rumor?" yukari asked

"nothing much" minato said

"well listen we are going to gather at friday to talk about our findings. remember okay?" yukari asked

"okay!" minako said

* * *

 **date: 5/6**

 **wuck burger**

 **after school**

the group was there with the exception of akihiko and mitsuru

"okay as we agreed on wednesday. we'll hold a meeting and talk about our findings.." yukari said

"wow you really taking this seriously aren't you?" junpei asked eating a french fries

"of course and i got lots of good info" she said

"well then spill the beans" kumiko said taking a sip of her soda

"turns out there was no ghost involved" yukari said

"awww man i wish it was a ghost" kumiko said putting her soda down

"hmph so first off, let's talk about the rumors going around" yukari said

"oh it's easy someone lit the fire of rumor and it spreads" junpei said

"but how did it spread so fast?" yukari asked

"because this was not the first time it happened" minato said

"exactly! i was suprised to when i hear there 2 similiar incidents" yukari said

"and those 3 ended up in the hospital right?" minako asked

"yup and that's why the rumor spread fast " yukari said

"now next up, the girls who was hospitalized have 1 thing in common..." yukari said

"let me guess they hang out together" kumiko said

"yup! and not just once or twice either...they got in with the bad crowd and always come home late" yukari explained "so in order to find out what happened we are going to a field trip"

"field trip?" junpei asked "wait you're not talking about that place behind port island station are you?"

"yup that's the place" yukari said

"you have got to be kidding me!" junpei said

"oh it's that place... i used to hangout there before i enroll to gekkoukan high" kumiko said

"oh so then you're familiar with that place kumiko?" yukari asked

"you can't go there! i heard some nasty rumor about that place" junpei warned

"pftttt those rumors are just made up, that place is not THAT bad" kumiko said

"look who's talking!" junpei said

"well then it settled! you two are going too right?" yukari asked

"of course!" minako said

"if minako coming i'm going too" minato said

"forget about it.. that place is bad news" junpei said

"you better come, if you don't show up tomorrow i will drag you there!" kumiko said

"*sigh* guess i don't have a choice do i?" junpei asked

"nope!" kumiko said smirking

"okay then tommorow night ok?" yukari asked

the whole group except junpei nodded

* * *

 **date: 6/6**

 **the dorm**

 **1F, lounge**

 **evening**

the 5 of them were getting ready to go

"alright let's get going" yukari asked

"i still think this is a bad idea..." junpei said

"he he it's funny how your not scared of ghost but scared of something you can see" kumiko said

"of course i'm scared of what i can see like knives and bat!" junpei said

"cmon it will be an adventure!" yukari said

the girls walked out from the dorm

"more like a suicide mission!" junpei said

"stop being pessimist" Minato said walking out of the dorm

* * *

 **port island**

 **back alley**

the group walked into the alleyway

"hey who are they?"

"look at their clothes,their from gekkou high!"

"wait is that Kumiko?!"

"hey what's up Takayosi?" she said to a punk on the middle

"you got some nerve coming back here" he said

"wow is that how you greet a friend?"kumiko asked

"you are not welcome here anymore so beat it!" he said

"woah woah, hold on there we just here for information" she said

"like hell we are going to give you anything!" he said readying his fist to punch her

the punks get closer to the group

"Guys, guys c'mon now"

"this looks bad.." minato mutter

one of the punk grabbed Kumiko wrist which she respond by an uppercut knocking him out cold

"don't said i din't warn ya!" kumiko said crackling her fist

the punk then stand up and wipe the blood off his mouth

"tch oh your dead kumiko!" the punk said clenching his fist as the other walked up to them

"that's enough.."

the guy who was akihiko friend on the hospital walk up to them

"these guys don't know what they are doing i'll make sure they leave" he said

"stay out of this shinjiro!"

one of the punks tried to punch him which he dodge and headbutt the punk knocking him down

"i said enough"

the punk then step back

"tch screw this!" he said

"hahahhahahahhahaha what a loser!" a girl next to him said

"you better grow eyes on the back of your head!" the punk said picking up his friend and ran away with the others

"wow! that was awesome!" junpei said running to her

"wait i remember you. you guys are from aki's room that day at the hospital" shinjiro said

"you idiots! get out of here this place isn't for you"

shinjiro then turn his back and started to walk away

"wait!" minako called making shinjiro stopped and looked back "we just need information"

"did aki tell you to come here?" he asked

all of them shook their heads

"tch fine" he siad stopping and turn to the group"you must be here because of the ghost story right?" he asked

"how did you know?" yukari asked

"it's a rumor. those girls who wound up in the hospital were here every night talking shit, about something they done to a girl name fuuka"

"you mean Fuuka Yamagishi right? from class 2-E?" junpei asked

"that's why people are saying fuuka spirit did it"

"why do people say that?" kumiko asked

"you guys din't know? this fuuka girl might be dead already, she haven't been home for a week"

"i though she was sick..." junpei said

"no wonder there are rumors saying that a ghost did it" minato said

" is the homeroom of 2-E right? maybe he know something about this" yukari said

"that's all i know. satisfied?" he asked

"thank you very much" minako said

"hmph" he said walking away

the group then return to the dorm

* * *

 **ok finish it for today**

 **EDITED: 12/6/2016**


	6. Chapter 5: full moon (empress & emperor)

**...**

 **i got nothing to say really :)**

 **just happy reading!**

* * *

 **date: 6/8**

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **faculty room**

 **lunchtime**

they enter the faculty room and see that mitsuru was already at mr ekoda desk with another student the other student has long, dark orange hair with a short ponytail, gray eyes, and wears white lipstick. At school she wears the Gekkoukan High School uniform

"oh mitsuru-senpai why are you here?" yukari asked

"same reason as you" she answered

"mr ekoda i am here to ask you about one of your student. fuuka yamagishi"

once mitsuru said fuuka name the student jolted

"no!"

"i-i never though it turn out like this" she said

"wait a second! you're the one who was picking on fuuka a few days ago!" kumiko said

"what did you do to yamagishi?" mitsuru asked

"hold on mitsuru... this is not an interrogation. Natsuki you don't have to say anything if you don't want to" he said

"we wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea"

"well... fuuka... she"

"she always look frazzled whenever we give her a hard time... but then i realized she's an honor student, but deep inside she was just like us" natsuki continued

"what did you do to her?!" kumiko asked

"may 29th, we took her to the gym and locked the door from the outside"

"what?! you locked her in?!" junpei asked

"we were worried that something mihgt happen to her so that night maki went back to school to check on fuuka"

"but she never came back! and the next day..." natsuki said

"she was found lying on the ground on the school gates" yukari said

"we panicked and went to the gym to let fuuka out but when we open it fuuka was nowhere to be found!" natsuki said

"after that we went to search for her every night... but every night one of us gone missing and ended up like maki!"

"i see.." mitsuru said "by the way, mr ekoda you attributed that yamagishi absence to 'illness' " mitsuru said

"but you already know she's missing right? what was your intention" mitsuru asked

"i was thinking about the students, of course" he answered

"what the hell is that supposed to mean? a girl went missing and you din't report it cause you think it's for the sake of the students?!" kumiko yelled

yukari and junpei was surprised when they see kumiko this angry

"you children may not understand, but we have to think about the future of everyone affected" ekoda said

"so you choose not to report this to the police because you think this is for the good of the class? what kind of idea is that?!" minako said

"so what's you're saying is that you choose not to report to the police because for "the good of the class"? " mitsuru asked

"it-it was in her best interest! i wouldn't want my top student record to be tainted by something like this... her parents agreed!" he said

"so to protect your career you ignored your responsibility as a teacher.. how despicable!" mitsuru scolded

"w-we-well i... i was just-"

ekoda then seem to be lost in words

"about you friends.. do you notice anything unusual before the incidents?" mitsuru asked

"they said they heard a voice. they said a voice is calling out their names" natsuki said

"could it be?" yukari asked

""no doubt about it. the shadows are behind this" minato said

"you should stay at our dorm tonight. it will be safe there and if you hear the voice you must call us immediately" mitsuru said to natsuki

"what about fuuka?" she asked

"don't worry about yamagishi we will find her" mitsuru said

"fuuka..."

"everyone we will meet up at the student council room after school to discuss tonight operation" mitsuru said

"tonight?" junpei asked

"we are going to rescue yamagishi. if my guess is right she's still inside the school somewhere" mitsuru said

"understood!" yukari said

* * *

 **after school**

 **student council room**

everyone was there with a stern face

"tonight our operation is to infiltrate the campus and rescue fuuka yamagishi" mitsuru said with a stern face

"uhhh i don't get it how is she is still in the school?" junpei asked

"did you forget what happen to this school at midnight?" minato asked

"wait you're not saying!"

"yes it's possible that fuuka is still at tartarus" akihiko said

"so does that mean since she was locked in the gym she was stuck in tartarus?!" yukari asked

"that's correct" mitsuru said

"but it was ten days ago!" junpei said

"that means she's already..." minako said

"not necessarily. we can't jump into conclusion yet. tartarus only appear during the dark hour so what about the rest of the day?" akihiko asked

"are you saying that time function differently at tartarus?" minato asked

akihiko then nod

"so even though it's ten days for us it's possible that ten hour passed for her" akihiko said

"woah seriously?! but even we can only manage to hold one hour at tartarus how's she's going to last ten hour?" junpei asked

"does that mean we are going to quit?!" kumiko yelled

the whole room was surprised at kumiko reaction

"i don't care what you guys think! if i need to go alone then so be it! but let me remind you! she is alone, scared and dying in there!"

the whole room fall into silence

"if there is still a chance to save her even if it's close to nothing we have to at least try!" Akihiko said

"but even if we try we have no way of finding her location in tartarus" yukari said breaking the silence

"why not try entering the way she did?" minako asked

the whole room then glare at minako

"uhmmmm it's just a suggestion.." she said

"that could work!" akihiko said

"but isn't it dangerous?" yukari asked

"we have no other choice" Minato said

"then it's settled tonight we will save fuuka yamagishi from tartarus" mitsuru said

kumiko close her eyes and smile "thank you" she said smiling

"let's do our best!" minako said

"sweet! we get to sneak in to the school! heheh in that case i just got the right stuff! " junpei said

* * *

 **the dorm**

 **4F, command room**

 **evening**

"i can't get ahold of the chairman" mitsuru said

"this is not good if we can't get the chairman we're not sure how to enter the school" akihiko said

"don't worry about it i got it all set to go!" junpei said

"an explosive?" mitsuru asked "*chuckles* very well then carry on" she said

mitsuru and akihiko walked out of the command room

"an explosive really?" yukari asked

"of course not. all i do is unlock a door" junpei said exiting the command room with minato next to him

kumiko was about to walk out when yukari grab her hand

"hey kumiko why do you snap out earlier at the student council room?" yukari asked

kumiko then take a sigh "okay"

"when i was 4th grade i was always the one getting picked on by the other kids... they say a girl like me is a weirdo... fuuka remind me of myself so that's why i want to save her.. no matter what!" kumiko said determined

"oh okay we understand" minako said

"thank you" kumiko said smiling

* * *

 **gekkoukan high school**

 **1F, corridor**

 **1 hour before midnight**

"ta da!" junpei cheered

"you unlock the back door earlier. très bien" mitsuru said

"oui" akihiko said

they both walked ahead

"trey ben? wi? what is that french?" he asked "lousy seniors with their lousy french"

they followed the seniors to their classroom

 **class 2-F**

"can we turn on the lights?" yukari asked

"awww yuka-tan is scared.."junpei said

"i'm not! stupei" yukari said

"stop calling me that!" junpei said

"shhh keep it down, besides the power is cut off at night" akihiko said

"first we need to find the key to the gym" mitsuru said

"we'll split up into 3 groups. one look at the janitor room. one look at the storage room adn then the last one go check the faculty office we'll meet up back at the main hallway"

"the faculty office? hehe we might find some test questions" junpei said

"iori are you planning something unscropilous under my supervision? if so then expect to be severly punished" mitsuru said

"it was a joke.. i would never do something like that..." junpei said in a scared tone

"perhaps i take iori with me to the janitor room" mitsuru said

"i'll go with them" akihiko said

"alright! then me and minako will check the storage room!" kumiko said

"what? why me?" minako asked

"just follow my lead" kumiko whispered

"then it's leave minato and yukari you two go check the faculty office" akihiko said

"understood" minato answered

the group then split up leaving minako and kumiko

"why did you pick me?" minako asked

"shhhhh i'm getting your brother a date!" kumiko whispered winking

"eh?"

 **faculty office**

yukari was rummaging through the keys

"no. no. no! no ugh where is it?!" yukari asked in frustation

minato then see the key right next to where she was looking

"found it" minato said with the key in his hand

"oh great! cmon let's go meet the other" yukari said

Minato just make a mental facepalm

 **hallway**

"i see you found the key,,,," mitsuru said looking at the 2

"so how's the date?" kumiko asked

"huh? what are you saying?" yukari asked

"oh nothing..." kumiko said

"now we will split into teams again five of you will enter tartarus and one of you will be with me at the entrance" mitsuru said

"no way i'm not going" kumiko said

"hey remember how i messed up on the monorail? let me make amends for it" junpei said

"of course minato and minako are coming and i'm going so the leaves yukari at the entrance with mitsuru" akihiko said

"what? really?" yukari asked

"don't worry with the five of us we will find her for sure!" kumiko cheered

"let's get ready then. it will be the dark hour soon" mitsuru said

they all nodded and walked out from the school

* * *

 **dark hour**

 **tartarus**

 **entrance**

"umm are they alright?" yukari asked

"i still can't get ahold of them they are so high up" mitsuru said

"i hope natsuki is alright at the dorm.." yukari said

"to be honest there is no safe place when the dark hour hits but one of us staying behind is not possible since we need more manpower to look for yamagishi" she said

"yea i guess" yukari said

jsut then mitsuru persona caught something

"mitsuru can you hear me?" akihiko asked

"akihiko! i was worried what's the status of the other?" mitsuru asked

"d- got- rated"

"akihiko?!" mitsuru yelled "i lost him" she said

"i'm starting to get worried" yukari said

* * *

 **tartarus**

 **arqa, unknown floor**

minato open his eyes

"hi" the mysterious kid siad standing infront of him

"it's been a while" he said

"where is my sister?" minato asked

"don't worry she's close" he said "i just want to tell you that tonight you will face more than one ordeals"

" what does that even mean?" minato asked

"*chuckles* you will see soon.." he said

"MINATO!" a voice calling him

"look's like she's here.,.. i'll see you soon" he said disappearing

he turn his head toward the voice and see minako running to him

"minato are you okay?" minako asked

"i'm okay." he said standing up "are the others with you?" minato asked

Minako shook her head

"FUUKA! MINATO! JUNPEI!" a voice called

"that sounded like kumiko let's go" minato said

they run toward the direction of the voice and see kumiko fighting 5 shadows

"oh no. Ose!"

Ose then come rushing to kumiko and burn some of the enemy turning them to ash

"sarvasti!" minato summoned

another persona come out

it was a woman with a banjo wearing a green indian shirt and yellow helmet, sarvasti then use dia on kumiko. she aim her evoker and summon atalanta who shot the last shadow with an arrow after the shadow disperse kumiko ran to the twins

"wow minato i din't realise you already have another persona" kumiko said

"wait if he already got another persona does that mean i have another one too?!" minako asked excited

"you probably have but din't realise it yet" minato said

"by the way kumiko did you see anybody?" minako asked

"no i haven't see them they probably on the next floor" she said

"there's the stair" minako said

"cmon the other must be close by!" kumiko said running to the stairs

 **3 floors later...**

"wait you guys hear that?" kumiko asked

"KUMIKO! MINAKO! anybody here?!"

it was junpei voice

"cmon!" minato said running to the voice

they finally caught up with junpei and akihiko

"there you are we have been looking for you guys" junpei said

"did you find her?" kumiko asked

"nothing so far" akihiko said

"are you human?" a voice said

the voice come from behind them

the turn around and see a girl peeking at them from a corner

"Fuuka? hey it's me kumiko kayanagi!" kumiko called

Fuuka then step out of the corner

"kayanagi-san?" fuuka asked

"oh no need to be formal just call me kumiko" she said

"we are here to get you out" minako said

"thank you so much" fuuka said

"looks like we made the right decision let see if i can call mitsuru" akihiko said

akihiko then call through his earpiece

"ugh no use all i hear is static. we are too high" he said

"what happen? i was at school and then..." fuuka said dizzied

"it's a long story" junpei said

"oh yea are you hurt?" kumiko asked

"have you uhhh run into any monster?" junpei asked

"so there ARE monster here"

"you haven't meet a single one? how did you manage to avoid them?" Minako asked

"i don't know why but i feel like i know their locations" she said

"i see, her power is like mitsuru's... maybe even stronger since mitsuru persona is more battle oriented" akihiko said

"persona?" fuuka asked

"here hang onto this" akhiko said giving her an evoker

"*gasp* but this is..." fuuka said with the evoker in her hand

"don't worry it's not a real gun" minako said

"think of it as a lucky charm" akihiko said

"okay?" fuuka asked

"alright let's get out of here" akihiko said

 **later...**

 **at a hallway with windows**

junpei looked out of the window

"man the moon looks great tonight" junpei said admiring the full moon

"some research said that shadow are affected by the phase of the moon like woman does" akihiko said

"what is that supposed to mean?" Kumiko asked

"wait a second, phase of the moon? wasn't it full when we were at the monorail?" minako asked

"yes, it was" Kumiko said

"really? hey minato did you see the moon when the dorm was attacked?" akihiko asked

"it was full that time too" he said

"what?! then that means..! they all come when the moon is full!" akihiko said

"oh no.." minako said

"mitsuru are you there?!" akihiko said

"akihiko!- shadows!"

"mitsuru!" akihiko yelled

fuuka then stutter

"are you alright?" kumiko asked

"what is this? it's much more bigger than the other and it's attacking someone!" fuuka said

"w-what's going on?!" junpei asked

"it's one of them." minato said

"then my guess is right! cmon we have to go back!" akihiko said

"i see an access point!" kumiko said pointing to it

"good eye! let's go!" akihiko said

* * *

 **entrance**

mitsuru and yukari was on the ground and 2 giant shadows infront of them

the first shadow was a large humanoid with long arms and waering a prince costume with an emperor mask holding a small sword

the other one look like a persian princess with a large body posture and an empress mask holding a wand

"what's going on? nothing's working on these guys" yukari said

as the other come out from the access point

"mitsuru!" akihiko said running to her

"w-what in the world?!" fuuka asked

"hermes!"

hermes then shoot fireball at the empress shadow

it din't even flinch

"w-what the hell?" he asked

"be careful normal attacks won't work on these things" mitsuru said

"orpheus!" minato summoned

orpheus then dash toward the emperor

he bash it but it don't even move

"polydeuces!"

"atalanta!"

both persona attack the empress hurting it

"Parvati!"

Parvati froze the emperor in place

"we can beat them!" junpei cheered

then a colorful circle then appear infront of the 2 shadows and then disappear as the 2 shadows recover

"go hermes!"

hermes then throw fireballs at the emperor but it din't even flinch as it marches toward them

"what the? it work last time!" junpei said

the emperor then walked foward and hit kumiko to the wall

"d-damn" kumiko cursed

junpei summoned hermes and dash toward the empress but it din't flinch as if nothing happens

the empress then turn her wand around summoning 2 more shadows

the shadows look liked nutcrackers but have a tiny sword

"reinforcements?!" mitsuru yelled

the 2 nutcrackers jump high to the air an then slam the ground as their body turn to wood knock Junpei and Akihiko back

"how do we beat these things?" minako asked

then to everyone surprise someobodt enter tartarus

it was Natsuki

"fuuka..." she called

"moriyama-san?!" fuuka asked

natsuki then walked toward them seems oblivious of the 2 giant figure staring at her

"please get out of here it's dangerous here!" fuuka yelled

"I... i wanted to ... tell you ...i'm sorry" natsuki said still walking toward them

the 2 shadows started walking to her

"oh no natsuki!" minako yelled

"jack frost!" minato summoned

jack frost then froze the shadow but they shake it off and keep on walking

"i need to protect her.." fuuka said running to her

she then point the evoker to her temple

 **CRASH**

fuuka summoned her persona which is a girl with her eyes covered with a bandage and a sphere below her containing fuuka

"a persona?" junpei asked

"i can see..." fuuka said

"i can see these monsters weaknesses, somehow"

"alright now it's balanced!" kumiko said standing up

"the empress! it's weak to wind!" fuuka said

"alright!" yukari said shooting her evoker

io send a gush of wind at the empress but the guards block her attack

"those guys are protecting the empress" akihiko said

"the emperor! it's weak to psychical!" fuuka said

"alright go hermes!"

hermes come out and dash forward but stopped with the 2 guards with the emperor knocking him back with his fist

"Ose!"

Ose ignite the 2 little shadows turn their body into steel making them immune to fire

"what the? nothing is working with them"

while the group is busy with the empress and the royal guard. the emperor began marching to Fukka and Natsuki who was still in the sphere

"it's going after Yamagishi!" Mitsuru said

the group was aiming for their temple when one of the royal guard sumon a huge and powefull gush of wind knocking them away

"dammit!"

the emperor manage to reach Fuuka and starting to starting attacking the sphere cracking it

"we need to reach her!" Akihiko said running to them

but the royal guards block their way changing themselves to steel while they are being blocked the emperor keep bashing the sphere till one more hit was enough to break it

"No! fuuka!" Yukari yelled

they all closed their eyes thinking of the worst outcomes but when they open their eyes something unbelievable happen

Yaeko is there holding a golden barrier with her hands

"Y-yaeko?"

Yaeko then mutter a single word

"Hemera..."

the sound of glass breaking can be heard and a gigantic figure stood above of Yaeko

the figure have angel wings with a woman face and white dress with a tiara on her head. it then close herself with it's wing and release a massive blue wave around her

the shadows who was hit by the wave was stunned and fall to the ground while the group who was hit feel refreshed and strong after that Yaeko fainted

"alright let's end this!" Kumiko said getting up and aiming her evoker

atalanta appear and summon a wave of lightning to all of the shadows. with 2 of them killing the royal guards

"the Emperor is weak to magic attack right now" Fuuka said

"orpheus!"

orpheus appear and burned the emperor turning it into a red smoke

"the empress is weak to psychical attack!" Fuuka said

"this on mine! Hermes!"

hermes dash foward slicing the empress in half

"take that!"

"it's over" Fuuka said as her persona disappear "thank goodness" she said before fainting out

"fuuka!" Natsuki said shooking her "i'm sorry. i'm so sorry"

"look's like she learned her lesson" Yukari said

"let's get them back to the dorm it's still not safe here"

* * *

 **outside of tartarus**

the same figure now stand ontop of a roof across tartarus

"huge power reading subsides" it said

"4 high power reading for these several days..." it mutter

he then jolted back to reality

"i remember now..."

"the explosion..."

...

...

...

"they must be stopped at all cost.." it mutters

"at all cost..."

the figure then drop to the street and disappears

* * *

 **done!**

 **EDITED 1/13/2016**

 **so about the OC shadow and persona**

 **the royal guard: shadows that te empress can summon they can change their weakness and strongness but unlike their bigger counterparts these shadows can also change their appreance for example their original form is wood and then change to steel and other elements. their weakness are that they are attacked when changing forms**

 **hemera: the goddess of the sun she only have 1 skill:** ** _praesentia sancti_** (holy presence) **which heals allies and nullify all negative debuffs also chargin them up and giving them attack,defense, and evasion up and also stun all enemies in the area. this skill have a long cooldown so use with caution and will also exhaust the user to the point of fainting out**

 **and thats is the details about them and yes** ** _praesentia sancti_ is an OC skill which i really wish was in the game but rethinking it. it will be too OP :/**


End file.
